Eternity
by crown172
Summary: My name is Kokoa Kitzawa, I was dragged into the XYZ League when I was nine, I haven't seen my family in over five years. The Hunters are rising in power, and the only thing that can save the world is me and a three hundred year old teenager boy. Great, what's next? Flying pigs?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Noodles830 here! I'm very grateful for crown172 letting me to publish my story on her account. Did you all enjoy the cliffhanger in the final chapter of Everlasting? Ha! I hope! (Remind me to stop eating chocolate...) **

**This story is the sequel to Everlasting, so if you haven't read Everlasting yet, I suggest you do!It would help you understand the enemy in this story! **

**Kokoa: *mutters something* **

**Yuko: Stop muttering Kokoa, it makes you look weird. **

**Kokoa: *Glares* Go jump off a cliff! **

**Yuko: Make me.**

**Yuki: Oh brother, Yuko stop trying to pick fight with people for God's sake you're in high school. **

**Yuko: Bite me Yuki. **

**Kokoa: *Snickers* **

**Cinder: *Sighs* Kokoa, quit being rude to our guests! **

**Yuki: Yuko I love you like a sister but shut the fuck up. **

**Yuko: And you tell me not to curse in front of others. **

**Kokoa: *Takes out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and watches Yuki and Yuko arguing* **

**Cinder: Where did you get the popcorn? **

**Kokoa: *Munch Munch Munch* I have no idea but it's so delicious! *Munch Munch Munch* **

**Yuko And Yuki: *Look at Kokoa and leave the room and come back with pillows and throw them at her* **

**Hikari: Hey- What the heck did I miss? **

**Kokoa: This! *Throws the pillow at Hikari* **

**Yuko and Yuki: You shouldn't have done that. **

**Hikari: *Gets mad and transforms in to Stinging Bee* Wanna go bitch? **

**Yuko: HIKARI YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CURSE! I may be your mother from the past but nonetheless don't curse in front of me! **

**Kokoa: *Tranforms into Blazing Bright* Why not? *Snickers* **

**Cinder: Kokoa! Enough! **

**Bright: *Mutters and tranforms back to normal* Party pooper. **

**Yuki: *Changes to Kim* Bee either you de-transform or I kick your $$. **

**Bee: *Changes to Hikari* I hate you Aunt Yuki! **

**Cinder: *Pinching the bridge of her nose* Just say the disclaimer Noodles before Kokoa and Hikari go berserk again. **

**I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z... Yet **

**Hikari: Fuck you Cinder! **

**Yuko: You also don't own us! **

**Geez language! A big thanks for Singing Bella and her *cough* insane *cough* OCs! **

**Hikari: HEARD THAT! **

**Yuki: WE ARE NOT INSANE! **

**Yuko: And they're my family! -.- **

**Well... *Clap hands together* Here's the first chapter of Eternity! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Chapter Name: Seven years Later **

**March 17 2057, 4:09 p.m. **

Almost seven years had passed since Kokoa left. Ash Drake, leader of the Kochu Circle (One of the many clans in the XYZ League) had promised Honoo and Hideaki that he would protect Kokoa. The Kitzawa family was heart-broken, without Kokoa, their family wasn't complete. There was always a missing place where Kokoa should have been there.

Kokoa, now fifteen year old, was fingering the heart shaped locket her mother had given her the day she left for the league. It was a memory that she didn't like to dwell on. There wasn't a day gone without missing her family. She was sitting on her bed in her "Home Sweet Home" in Ragaus, Italy.

She sighed. She had lost too much at such a young age. Kokoa pulled her long red hair out of the usual waterfall braid and rearranged it to a simple high ponytail.

"Hey Kokoa, you look down." A voice whispered from the door. Kokoa turned to look at her best friend of five years. Cinder Drake. Cinder was dressed in her usual attire, all black clothing.

"Thinking about your family?" Cinder asked. She combed through her black hair with her hands.

"Yeah," Kokoa smiled faintly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I got good news. We're having a handsome three hundred year old teenager boy for dinner." Cinder smirked as Kokoa's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

* * *

**March 17 2057, 5:39 p.m.**

Almost all of the members of the Ragaus Circle were staring at the new boy. The three hundred and sixteen year old boy shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable from the stares he was receiving.

"Well uh," Cinder started, uncertain where she should start. "We have guests here today. Lord Hathaway and Solomon Blackwell, welcome to the Ragaus Circle." Cinder said, smiling at Lord Hathaway who was in his late fifties with thinning brown hair and Solomon Blackwell. Solomon was over three hundred years old, but he had the appearance of a sixteen year old boy.

"I am Cinder Draki, the leader of the Ragaus Circle. And the two ladies sitting next to me are Hidari Oshima my deputy and my third in command," Cinder said, nodding to a fifteen year old girl with medium length white hair that reaches to her waist and strange but unique white eyes. Hidari nodded back at her leader. "And Kokoa Kitzawa my deputy and second in command." Cinder turned her head to nod at Kokoa. Kokoa replied back with a nod. "And Viper Clangs my head deputy." She smiled at a seventeen year old man with spiky shoulder length black hair and black eyes.

When Kokoa had shifted her attention to the boy, she almost jumped when she saw that the boy was watching her with his piercing orange eyes. He was handsome for a three hundred year old boy, she had to admit. His red-brownish hair just barely reached his ears, it was so-

Kokoa snapped herself out of her trance, she tuned in her leader's words.

"-and remember, recruits and pawns are not allowed outside without a senior or above with them." Cinder said. "Well, now that is all put aside," She clapped her hands and servants came in the dining room carrying all different kind of food. "Let the feast begin!"

The dining room was full of endless chats and talking. Kokoa took another look at the boy, Solomon as he was called.

"Look like someone got a crush." Hidari sang quietly.

"Oh shut it Oshima. I do NOT like that boy." Kokoa hissed. Her red eyes were full of annoyance. She took a last glance at Solomon. She would have to keep a eye on him. That boy was trouble, she could feel it.

* * *

**The first five to review the chapter will have a OC of their own in the story. Ready? Set... Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ughhh... I feel sooooooo lazy right now... But I have to do this for you all. Bleghh... I would prefer reading millions of fanfiction stories than write just one chapter. Because I still can't find the right motivation for this which is why it was updated a little later than I thought. **

**Oh well... *Shrugs* I'll find it... Eventually... Maybe I'll find it when I stop thinking up new stories... Hmm... I'll write that down. **

**Here's the second chapter of Eternity! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to... :)**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Chapter Name: The Fury of Kokoa **

**March 17 2057, 7:34 p.m. **

Being frozen for three hundred years was, obviously, not fun. Solomon didn't remember most of it, his memories were still fuzzy. The most clear memory was when the man in a black cloak and piercing gold eyes had appeared in front of him when he was walking home from his job at the palace as a blacksmith's apprentice.

The man had done something to him. He didn't remember. You could say that he was shocked to wake up and find himself in a unknown place.

Some people he didn't know approached him in his pri- er room and explained everything, how they had found him in the ruins of Runfar, in a destroyed house, frozen but oddly somehow still alive. Solomon nearly went into a fit when he found out that he had been frozen for three hundred years.

It took a while for him to get over the shock. Seeing that he had calmed down, the people that had approached him earlier introduced themselves and explained that they were one of the head members in the ABC League -or was it XYZ?- The heads helped him to adjust to his current surroundings and update on the current news.

The only clear reason how he survived that long, was because of some sort of chemical in his blood the heads had said. They suspected that he inherited the chemical from his deceased mother. Why did the chemical -which was a Y- took a long time to show any signs that he wasn't normal was unknown since it was surprisingly stronger than they had thought.

Solomon was surprised that so much had changed in just three hundred years. So many terrible wars had come and went past while he was frozen. New and wild territories were discovered. The world had entered a whole new era, out of the monarchs era to a more modern era, one that depended on technology.

In some ways the new world that he was in, was better than the 18th century. Many of the people in the world now had equal rights, including women. The countries of the world could help each other on resources that the other did not have. But the world was much more violent than his time. He missed his old village, the daily routine that his village went through. He even missed his family who had adopted him after his mother's death and his father's disappearance

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he began to focus on the boy's chatters.

"There's seven ranks in the league." A young boy with short blond hair said, his blue eyes were full of excitement as he guided the three hundred year old teenager boy around the Ragaus base. "First is the babies of the league, the Recruits. They're tested to see what rank they belongs to. The Pawns, Juniors or even the Seniors." The thirteen year old boy said.

"Which one do you belong to?" Solomon asked. They were now in the dorms for boys.

"None, I'm a Medicine Apprentice." The boy said. "Now I was saying... A senior can become one of the higher ranks but only if the leader thinks the senior is ready. Many usually stop at the senior level, since the higher ranks were too difficult for them. Very few-" His talking came to stop when the head deputy came into view.

"Owen! Owen! Winter needs you!" Viper yelled as he ran to them. "Go! I can show him the rest of the base!"

The blonde haired boy nodded and ran to the infirmary section.

"Have you seen the training room yet?" Viper asked. Solomon shook his head. "Well come on!"

A few minutes later when they arrived at the training room. It was _huge _with the open ceiling and walls at least 200 or 300 feet away from its opposite side.

"Whoa." Solomon chuckled at the view. There were not many people training since it now was almost curfew. Suddenly he turned his head toward his right to the door that led into the girls' dorms, he could hear something. Yelling? He wasn't sure.

Viper also seem to notice the faint yelling. He then sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Take cover!" Viper shouted before pushing Solomon out of the way. The others quickly hid behind anything that was solid and large enough to cover themselves. A ball of fire shot ahead and hit where Solomon had been a couple seconds ago. Hikari quickly ran into the training room, barely missing another fire ball that was heading her way.

Her white eyes were glowing a little and her trademark black headband was oddly missing. Hikari dodged another fire ball as she made her way across the training room.

A furious Kokoa soon entered the training room a few seconds later. Her eyes were glowing a fierce red and flames were now growing on her palms.

"GET BACK HERE HIKARI!" Kokoa yelled while launching another fireball at her.

Hikari quickly dodged it and threw a smoke ball at Kokoa that she pulled out of nowhere. While Kokoa was rubbing her eyes to clear her eyes, Hikari hid behind something solid next to the others.

"What did you do Hikari!?" Viper asked her in a warning tone.

"I might've said something to tick her off." Hikari had beads of sweat running

down her face and she was panting a little.

"Hikari"

"I didn't mean to I swear!" She whimpered.

_**"Where is Hikari?"**_ Kokoa growled, glaring at one of the Juniors that was hiding behind a rather large punching dummy. The junior held out a trembling hand and pointed to where Hikari was hiding.

"Traitor." Hikari hissed at the junior and left the room that led to the main room.

Kokoa zoomed off to where Hikari had went to with a red streak following her. Silence now filled the room as the hiding people slowly stepped out of their hiding places.

A chuckle broke the silence.

"It never gets dull around here." Viper said. Smiling a bit.

"Is she always like that?" Solomon asked as he stepped out of his hiding place which was behind a large metal box that held many lifting items.

"Who?"

"Kokoa." Solomon said as Viper led them to the pool that was fairly a third or half the size of a olympic pool.

"Oh her? Not really." Viper said. "I don't know a lot about her past. All I do know is that she had to leave her home when she was nine or ten years old. Because she would grow up to be very powerful, enough to rid the Hunters for good. The league needed her so they pulled her away from her family. Kokoa still has a grudge against them I guess." He sighed, "Cinder knows more about her but it's damn near impossible to pull it out of her."

"Oh" Solomon meekly said and ran a hand through his copper orange hair.

"Now come on, I need to show you all of the base before curfew."

* * *

**March 18 2057, 7:02 a.m.**

"Come on! Wake up!" Solomon heard someone said. But the power of the soft blanket and mattress defeated the purpose of waking up. So he decided to simply ignore and went back to sleep.

Bad choice.

Ice cold water was suddenly dumped on his bed. Solomon gasped loudly, not expecting the sudden attack. He finally opened his eyes to glare at his roommate, Raiden Hunter, who was grinning and holding a now empty bucket.

"Time to wake up." Raiden snickered.

Solomon only groaned and threw the soaked blanket over his head.

An half hour later, after Solomon had finally left his soaking bed, dried up, dressed up for the day, and left his dorm with a snickering Raiden following. All while plotting for revenge.

A couple minutes later of walking and planning for revenge, he and his roommate entered the cafeteria. Raiden immediately went off to his twin sister which was sitting across the room with her friends, leaving Solomon alone.

He looked around the cafeteria. It wasn't the normal school cafeteria look you would normally see, it was more on the upscale look. Solomon walked to the long line for a tray of food. After a long time of waiting, he finally walked out of the line with his breakfast on his tray.

Solomon looked around, looking for a place to sit and eat. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder but he relaxed when he saw Viper.

"Come on, you can eat with us." He said before walking to his friends' table. Solomon quickly followed. Sitting around the table was Kokoa, Cinder, Hikari and her twin brother, Hiroki and a girl with a dark brown hair and fiery eyes. Her name was Amber, a senior while Hiroki was a general.

Sitting down. He knew, without looking up from his food, that the others was staring at him. After a few seconds the others went back to what they were doing. Solomon glanced up from his food, Viper was chatting with Cinder. Hiroki was eating his breakfast quietly, listening to his sister talking about the latest manga. Amber had left the table to sit with her other friends. Kokoa was eating her breakfast, eyes closed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kokoa asked, opening her crimson eyes halfway. A smile was tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe she wasn't always violent" Solomon wondered.

"Uh... I really don't know." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're from England right?" Kokoa asked. Solomon nodded. "I can tell from the accent." She chuckled. But her face suddenly turned into a harsh frown as she glared at Hikari. It seemed that Hikari had said something under her breath but Kokoa had caught it.

"One more time, and I will burn your hair off." She hissed. Hikari opened her mouth but is silenced by her brother's shake of his head. Kokoa sighed, she stood up and left the cafeteria. But not without sending a final look at Solomon.

He didn't know why but he was determined to find out more about Kokoa. She was like a thousand pieces of puzzles. Complicated and confusing. Solomon smiled. But he had a feeling that it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**XYZ Ranks (Lowest to the Highest)**

**Recruits**: Newcomers. They're tested by seeing how powerful they are and how much they can keep control of their power. When they are tested, their rank changes to either to one of the first three ranks below them. Pawns, Juniors or Seniors.

**Pawns **: Often young kids between ten or thirteen. They are the weakest rank of the league. Usually is found in groups of five or ten. The higher ranks almost always train them when opportunity is presented. Many usually advances to the Junior rank after a few months of training and learning.

**Juniors**: After completing the Recruit and Pawn level, the Juniors have more freedom since they are more aware of their power and capability. They, however, still have a lot of training ahead for them.

**Seniors**: Many usually stop here since the higher ranks proved to be too difficult for them. The Seniors can do almost anything as they want, as long it's permitted by the rules.

**Generals**:They have slightly more freedom than the lower ranks. But they are heavily trusted to keep the surrounding in control and to report anything out of place. Normally there are at least ten generals in a Circle.

**Deputies**: The leader's second in command. The leader can have up to three deputies at a time. The deputies have a very high authority, but not equal to the leader. They can talk with the leader to change the rules (Which is very rare) or transfer anyone that he/she find struggling with it training or studies to a more helpful Circle.

**Leaders**: There is a leader for every Circle. The leader -obviously- control everything in his/her Circle. The leader only can step down when he/she is dead or permanently crippled. They also can step down if they're over sixty or above years old, or the Kochu Circle orders it. The Kochu Circle is the first and the main Circle, so if a new leader is needed. The Kochu Circle will decide the new leader.

There are a total of forty or fifty and counting XYZ Circles. Most are in the Asia/Europe parts. Their colors are mainly black, white and gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you DO cares about this story... Then review! Your reviews are what keep writers writing their stories! Too many stories have went unfinished because no one even bother to review! It's easy! Just type what you think of the story/chapter. If you are flaming it, then be nice and offer some improvements! **

**If you do reviews, then you do care! No one really care if it's long or short! Just one review can make a writer's day! **

**Review is love...**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Chapter Name: The Trail **

_**September 28 2050, 3:59 p.m. **_

_"Harder!" _

_A ten year old Kokoa threw her fireballs harder than before at the dummies. She fell on the floor on her knees, panting. _

_"Please! I- I need a break!" Kokoa said, her lungs was burning so badly. _

_"Do you think that the enemy will let you have a break? In the middle of a fight?" Her mentor glared at Kokoa. "I don't think so. Now do it again. But this time, do it right!" _

_Kokoa slowly stood up on her feet despite her sore limbs, she attacked the dummies over and over until she was beyond exhausted._

* * *

_**April 19 2054, 11:09 a.m.**_

_A twelve year old girl made her way through the swarm of people in the Aosta marketplace, her best friends Cinder and Hikari following behind. _

_"Kokoa! Wait up!" Hikari yelled as Kokoa ran through the crowd. Couple minutes later of shoving people out of their way, the trio of friends had arrived at the clock tower. _

_"Don't you remember what Master Nome said? Only Seniors are allowed in there!" A fourteen year old Cinder yelled at Kokoa as she tried to pry the tower's doors apart. "We're still Juniors!" _

_"So? If you combine all of us as a team, we're more powerful than all of the Seniors!" Kokoa yelled back, she now had successfully attempt to break apart the door. "And come on! Have some fun!" Kokoa said with a snicker. _

_Cinder rolled her eyes. _

_"Oh fiiinnne... But if we get caught. I am blaming you for this!" Cinder said before entering the building. Kokoa only smirked. _

_"Don't worry! I'm part Jojo! We'll never get caught!" She said as Hikari entered through the doors. _

_A few hours later, they returned to their dorm in which they shared, laughing. _

_"That was epic!" Hikari laughed, high-fiving Kokoa. _

_"Those Seniors are idiots really." Cinder rolled her eyes. "Aren't they supposed to be more skilled than us? We were in plain view!" _

_"I wonder when they'll notice something of theirs are missing." Kokoa snickered, pulling out the said 'something' out of her pocket. It was a gold pocket watch, but it was special since it could travel through time. "If not, then I guess it's _ours."

* * *

_**November 10 2056, 9:32 p.m.**_

_A sigh came from a fifteen year old girl standing on the porch of her own dorm. The girl rubbed her fingertips on the gold pocketwatch that she and her friends had stolen a few years ago when they were in the Aosta Circle. _

_Speaking of friends... The girl closed her eyes as she went back to a memory that she deeply regretted. She had lost Hikari as her friend. It was something she had done, it would take Hikari a long time to forgive her and even longer for them to become friends again. _

_A wind blew making her long red hair flow in the wind. _

_The girl's red eyes opened. She glanced up to the night sky and saw a shooting star. _

_'I wish... For something to cherish and to fight for... For a purpose to live...'_

_Little did she knew that her wish would come true soon._

* * *

**March 20 2057, 2:38 p.m.**

"Kokoa." Cinder said as she leaned on the frame of the door that led to Kokoa's room.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, it's time for Solomon's Trail." Cinder said.

Kokoa's mouth pulled into the smallest of smiles, so small that Cinder almost missed it. Kokoa didn't know why but she somewhat took a liking for Solomon. No not that way! She only simply liked him as a acquaintance that is.

"Lets go." Kokoa said.

* * *

**March 20 5057, 2:45 p.m.**

"This should be interesting." Hikari chuckled as she sat down on one of the chairs in the judging box. The box had a window in front of them so they could see the testing room. The window was super-resistance so nothing could even break it.

"My bet's on Solomon." Viper said, taking a drink of his water bottle. "I got a good feeling, he'll be a junior, maybe a senior?"

"Nah, I doubt it. I'm betting Blurey'll beat Lil' Red's boyfriend." Hikari smirked.

"He is _**not**_ my boyfriend you hear?" Kokoa hissed.

"Kokoa! Hikari! Enough before I send you both on clean-up duty!" Cinder yelled.

"Number 12 will be entering the room in a minute." The announcer said on the speaker.

When the deputies and the leader had finally settled down and sat on the chairs in the box. Number 12 had arrived.

"Number 12. Frederick McGruff of Ireland." The speaker announced.

"Begin." Cinder said as the room shifted into a scene of a city on fire. A giant dragon-lion hybrid was destroying the city. Number 12 ran toward the monster and attacked. When he had defeated the hybrid, he exhausted the fire with his water power.

Cinder nodded her approval. Viper, a nod. Hikari and Kokoa, a yes. Number 12 is decided that he will be a Junior.

Number 34. Lily Smith of London: No

Number 19. Anarcia Grace of Egypt. Yes: Junior

Number 47. Rafael Keel of Greece. Yes: Pawn

Number 87. Alexander Leonard of Boston. No

Number 45. Afanasty Blurey of Russia. Yes: Junior

Number 76. Roxanne Lackery of Canada. Yes: Junior

Number 54: Lance Heuker of Germany. No

Number 39: Ruby Aries of France. No

Number 7: Zora Saxena of India. Yes: Pawn

And many more...

"Number 31. Solomon Blackwell of England."

Solomon entered the room and stood in the center of the room.

"Begin." Cinder said.

The room scene changed into a forest area. The ground shook as the earth giant slowly made its way into the small town that was a half a mile or so away.

Solomon quickly ran toward the giant. The earth giant noticed Solomon and slammed one of the vines on it's back on him. But Solomon dodged and slammed his side into one of the giant's feet. Surprisingly the giant lost balance for few moments before returning to normal.

"He's strong." Viper chuckled. "I'm surprised really, this is one of the higher level monsters."

"How he did that without using his power?" Hikari murmured. "Say... What's his power?"

"Not sure. But if he beat that level _**ten**_ monster without using his power. I'll be damned." Cinder said.

Solomon was doing pretty well. The giant swinged a vine toward him. Solomon held his hand in front of him and blue fires shot out of his hands. Burning the vine, the giant roared in pain.

"Fire? He's just like Kokoa!" Viper exclaimed, almost jumping out of his chair.

"Blue?! How can fire be blue?" Hikari asked/yelled.

"Well, looks like you'll be training him." Cinder chuckled, looking at Kokoa who seem to didn't hear her comment. Kokoa was watching Solomon, her eyes following and analyzing his moves.

_'How did he learn those moves? Is it possibly that he had a mentor in his times? But how? There weren't as many as us in that time. Many less with the fire power.'_ Millions of questions flashed in her mind.

Solomon jumped, the fire giving him extra boost so he could reach on the giant's head. He then put his hands on the top of the giant's head. Suddenly, blue fire quickly spread from the giant's head to it's whole body. He jumped off the giant into the ground, he didn't seem hurt from that 100 feet jump. The giant finally fell down, making a loud thump when it came contact with the solid earth. The monster was defeated.

"I'm definitely a yes." Viper said, clapping rather loudly.

"Why not?" Hikari smiled. "I'm a yes."

"I'm a yes." Cinder said, "Kokoa? What do you think?"

"He's powerful than most of seniors I know, even few generals. Hiroki probably." Kokoa said. "It would be stupid to not accept him. For me, it's a yes."

"It's decided then," Cinder said, smiling. "Solomon will be the first ever recruit to be a senior in the Ragaus Circle. Congrats."

Solomon grinned and struck a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

Kokoa sighed and leaned back in her seat. _'One step closer to defeating the Hunters and another step closer to home.'_

* * *

**March 20 5057, 9:28 p.m.**

A soft night breeze blew through the skies. A woman in her forties sat on the bench in her back yard with a blanket around her shoulders. The woman's crimson eyes watched the star-filled sky. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Honoo? What are you doing out here? You know it's a chilly night." Her husband said.

"Hideaki... I miss her so much." Honoo murmured. "I guess this was what my mother felt when I left for New Townsville."

Her husband only smiled sadly at her and sat next to her on the bench.

"I miss her too. We all do." Hideaki said. "But we both and Kai know that Kokoa's a fighter. She will fight thousands of Hunters just to get home to us. She has your fighting spirit."

Honoo chuckled and took his hand into her. "I know," she sighed. "But it hurts so much."

Her husband hugged her and looked up to the night skies.

"Look, a shooting star. Make a wish."

"I wish Kokoa will return home, safe and sound." Honoo chuckled. "And maybe with a boy?"

Hideaki groaned. "Don't push it." His wife only just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Help us stop this! This is what I got from Artic Queen**

**"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**shadowwriter329**

**InuYoiushi**

**Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam**

**g1rldraco7**

**Artic Queen" ~**

**Crown172**

**Noodles830**

* * *

**Chapter Name: A Promise**

_**June 17 1740, 12:27 p.m.**_

_"Leo, what do you want this time?" A woman with long, flowing light brown hair and vivid green eyes, around in her early twenties said. "You know I can't exactly walk up a hill in this condition." The woman pointed at her swollen belly, she was about six month along._

_"Samantha, I know." Leo sighed, running a hand through his red-orange hair. "You've told me many times." _

_The woman, Samantha, rolled her eyes. "It seem that it's not enough for you to remember. You know that you are at fault when my father arrive home from his trip and finds out that I'm pregnant with your child!?" _

_Leo shuddered. Her father, Thomas Blackwell was one of the generals of the king's army. Samantha and her father had the same temper, always seem to blow up at any minute. The Blackwell family was a force to be reckon with._

_"I'm sad really. I thought you loved me?" He cheekily said. _

_"Still a child I see. Sometimes I wonder what I saw in you." She mumbled. _

_"Hmm. Maybe because of my irresistible good looks? Or my charms or-" Leo said. _

_"Shut up Lyons, before I send all of the men in my family after you." _

_He tsked "I'm immortal remember? I can't be killed." _

_"Lyons, what is the point of me walking this bloody hill for this... Small talk?!" Samantha yelled. _

_"I have to leave." Leo said. _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Being immortal always comes with a burden. I need to do my job." _

_Samantha sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How long?"_

_"I don't know. A fifty to a hundred years?" _

_"No." Samantha shook her head and looked at Leo's unusual orange eyes. "No one can live that long." _

_"Don't worry, you're special. You can live for a long time. You can live for centuries. And like our child will too." _

_"Watch over him m'kay?" Samantha said. Seeing Leo's puzzled expression. She added "I got a feeling it's a boy." _

_"Don't worry. I'll always watch him for all of eternity I promise you." And with that he kissed her._

* * *

**April 10 2057, 12:09 p.m.**

Never in his entire life had he been this bored. Solomon sighed and looked up to the teacher's notes on the LunaBoard. Sure he was very curious about the new things, food and gears (He is from the 18 century, obviously that time won't have that much things invented) but one thing that he hated the most in this time was studies.

"Now turn to window page 4920. There you will see how the earth is in a form in such a..." The teacher was saying. Solomon quickly tuned out. He already knew this, he had learn many of the studies when he was in England. Solomon was a very quick learner, but he still struggled with math. Solomon just didn't understand the point of numbers and words in a equator thingy.

Nearly four weeks had passed since his trail. Kokoa and Viper had pushed him to catch up with the Seniors level, since he was behind in battle training and studies. Now Solomon felt like he was now ahead his level, since Kokoa was training him so hard that he was very worn out at the end of practice every time.

Solomon still wondered about her mysterious past. His only chance figuring out Kokoa was to ask Cinder. But Hikari and Kokoa also seem to have some bad blood between them, he once saw regret in her eyes when they were just finishing their fights. Maybe he should ask Hikari's brother, Hiroki...

"Hey Solomon..." Someone behind him said. Solomon turned his head to see his roommate's sister, Akari Hunter, one of the best fighters in the Ragusa Circle. Her long dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her scar that run from her shoulder to her arm was barely visible through her black and gold shirt. There was a rumor that she and Raiden were dared to fight a bear, they got out with some bad cuts. The bear in which the one that they fought was a mother to cubs, so the bear thought that they were going to take the cubs away. It was only a rumor... But if it was true, it would explain where Raiden got the scar on his cheek from.

"Are you even paying attention? I could almost swear that you were dead because I don't think you even moved once in the last ten minutes." She whispered so the teacher won't hear them.

"I'm sure I'm very alive." He chuckled quietly. "Hey, do you know what page are we on?"

"Still the same. He just keep talking about how amazing the earth's surface is and how much it can withdrawn." She sighed. "I wish I was in my brother's class. It's much less boring than here."

"Blackwell! Hunter! One more time and I'll gladly give the class more homework!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Hale." Solomon and Akari both said.

* * *

**April 10 2057, 4:31 p.m.**

"Anger will definitely boost fire power, but the chances of losing control is much more likely." Kokoa said as she walked over to one of the dummies. "So it's important to keep in control and don't let anger take over."

"You seem to do that often." Solomon muttered only to be silenced by her glare.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kokoa growled. "We will practice doing fire in a water surrounding. You need to learn to use your weakness against who is using it. We'll use the pool." She said, walking to the pool with Solomon following.

"HEY LUCY!" Kokoa yelled, taking the attention of a twelve year old girl who was talking to Owen near by the court. Lucyana was one of the youngest Seniors at the circle, she advanced up the ranks very quickly after she joined the Ragusa Circle.

"YEAH?!" Lucy yelled back with a grin on her face.

"CAN YOU GET LYRA FOR ME?!"

"OK! COME ON OWEN!" Lucy yelled as she dragged poor Owen with her to find Lyra, smiling.

"Who's Lyra?" Solomon asked.

"A general, she has the power to control over water. Don't you remember? She's Fredick's mentor." Kokoa said.

"Ah." Solomon nodded. He now remembered Lyra. She might be the most colorful person he had ever seen. With her neon blue hair and pink eyes. And she also often wore bold and very loud clothes whenever she wasn't training.

A couple of minutes later when Solomon and Kokoa had went to their positions near the pool. Lyra had arrived. Her short spiky neon blue hair hurted Solomon's eyes from it's brightness, but his eyes adjusted to the odd color.

"Hey Koookoooaaaa!" Lucy, which showed up from nowhere, poked Kokoa's ribs. Kokoa giggled lightly before sending Lucy a glare to tell her to quit it. _'She must be ticklish.'_ Solomon wondered.

"We better start now, we're wasting precious time." Kokoa said, pulling her black jacket off to reveal her red tank top.

Lyra nodded and looked at Lucy and Solomon. "Could you take a step back? I don't want you get wet too. Thanks!" She smiled. "Now tell me Kokoa, are you going to chicken out this time?"

"For the first part, no. I need to show Solomon a example of how to beat an idiot." Kokoa smirked.

Lyra gave a look that said 'bring it on' and cracked her fists. "We'll see who is the idiot here when you get beaten."

"Empty words." Kokoa tsked. "When are you going to realize that little _**moi**_ can't be defeated?"

Some of the water in the pool shot upward and floated to Lyra, morphing into a water whip.

"Then man up and fight!" Lyra yelled as she snapped the whip toward Kokoa.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a woman not a male thank you very much." Kokoa snickered, dodging the attack by stepping sideway. Flames appeared on her hands as she pulled out her fans, it once belonged to her mother but she had passed down to her when Kokoa had left for the league.

"You're at a serious disadvantage right now." Lyra said as she stepped on the water and began walk on it, not sinking.

"I know. But remember, pyromaniacs always have surprises hidden everywhere." Kokoa's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Lyra sent a water vapor headed Kokoa's way. But Kokoa quickly dodged it, causing the vapor hit the wall behind Kokoa. Now the people that was training nearby had stopped to watch the battle between Lyra and Kokoa.

"Your aim is still off as always. Is it because you're old now?" Kokoa teased

"I'm only twenty-one. That's not old compared to Valentine!" Lyra rolled her eyes before snapping her water whip at Kokoa again. Kokoa cut off the whip's tip with her fans.

"My turn now." Kokoa said before flying up and forming a fire ball around her. "Absorb!" The water in the pool started to decrease by gallons by the seconds. Lyra quickly jumped off the water and into the floor.

"That's new." Lyra chuckled. "Rain Dance!"

A cloud appeared just under the ceiling, water poured out of it. The fire around Kokoa stared to disappear. Kokoa stepped out of the rain's range, she was very soaked. Her waterfall braid was starting to fall out of place and few strands of hair was framing her face.

"Water Vapor!" Another vapor was sent toward Kokoa.

"Flames of Heaven!" Kokoa sliced her fans through the air and red-gold flames shot ahead, but the flames went under the vapor, causing the water to evaporate into thin air.

"High Tides!" The water in the pool rose and thrashed wildly, making a large wave which was sent to Kokoa's way. Kokoa was unable to dodge it, the water crashed into her. Both now were panting heavily but neither seemed to be ready to give up.

Kokoa's soaked hair now had been freed from the braid and was down, almost reaching her knees.

"Should we stop them?" Solomon whispered to Lucy.

"What! No! This is getting too interesting!" Lucy said. She was right, the crowd that had been watching them for the last fifteen minutes now had increase largely as Kokoa and Lyra battled. "It's strange how fire can get the advantage over water by making the water evaporate. When all of the water is gone, the fire wins by default."

"The Phoenix's Daughter!" Kokoa yelled. Flames shot upward from her fans, the flames soon morphed into a phoenix. A bird of legends. The phoenix soared down to Lyra, Lyra tried to exhaust it but failed. The phoenix slightly burned her arms before becoming ashes. Lyra coughed and blinked, trying to get some of the ashes out of her eyes.

"I give." Lyra said. She was getting battered up by Kokoa. And it would be worse had she decided to continue. "You have really grown since you arrived here. How can I even beat you now?" She smiled.

"Well you can get started by refill the pool again and then battle Solomon here." Kokoa chuckled.

"What? I can't do that! I'll be whipped!" Solomon yelled in surprise.

Lyra tsked. "We all have to learn to use our weakness as our strength one day. And plus, practice makes prefect!" She smiled. "Now come on! Help me refill the pool!"

* * *

**Questions time!**

**You don't have to know them, just guess! If you have any questions to add to the list, PM me! (As Noodles830)**

**What do you THINK what will happen next?**

**-The Hunters will attack. And Viper dies in the battle.**

**-Solomon gets his revenge.**

**-Kokoa and Hikari fights again. They also destroyed the cafeteria in their fight.**

**-Your opinion**

**What is Leo? **

**-A vampire?**

**-A werewolf?**

**-A fairy? **

**-A demon?**

**-A angel?**

**-A god?**

**-A spirit?**

**-A elf?**

**-Darth Vader?**

**Please ignore that last comment made by my brother and vote what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiiii! I want to give a BIG thank to crown172! She has done SO much for me! I'm really, really, really grateful for her helping me! *Thumbs up* **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Chapter Name: A Family's Undying Love **

**April 25 2057, 12:59 p.m. **

Soon it would be six years. Six years since his sister left. Six years since he and his family had any contact with Kokoa. Since it was dangerous, because the Hunters could find the family and harm them. Kai, now twenty, missed his sister terribly. He sighed and continued tapping his finger on his desk in his office. Kai was now the boss and the founder of a large chain of book stores called 'Bara To Toge' which mean Roses and Thorns in Japanese.

Reiji now was a wrestler in Tokyo, he would be returning home for the summer. Orito was still in his junior year in college, training for to be a chef. Emiko and Izumi were now in their sophomore year in New Townsville. His grandparents, granduncles and grandaunts had retired few years ago and were now resting in their own homes.

So much time had went by when Kokoa was missing. His mother's cousin Sora (Breeze) had come visit and was shocked about Kokoa's depart. Sora often disappear from time to time, much like when she had disappear just before the Hunters had attacked his home. No one really knows what had happened.

He then turned his head toward the pictures on the shelf near his desk. Those pictures were mainly of his family. His favorite was the picture with Kokoa swinging on a swing with him pushing her. He was around twelve, Kokoa was eight. It was taken around in the fall time, since the trees' orange leaves were falling in the background.

He wondered what his sister was doing right now. Hopefully she would come home safe and sound. His brotherly instincts made Kai groaned at the thought of her sister with a boy of her age. He couldn't help it if a boy came even a mile within Kokoa's presence, he would gladly punch their lights out if they came closer.

Kai sighed and ran his hand through his red hair, he needed to take his mind off his sister. He decided to call his mother to check on her. After Kokoa left, his mother was crying at home for nearly two weeks straight. The hospital that she worked at, understood the situation and excused her for a month so she could heal. Never before he had seen his mother so weak like that, his mother was often strong and always protective of her friends and family.

"Hello?" His mother's voice said.

"Hey mom. Everything alright?" Kai said.

"Mmm... I'm fine you know." A sigh was heard as Honoo shuffled through her list of children she had to check on. "You don't have to always check on me."

"I know mom." Kai chuckled. "I only check on you because I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie... Do you even realize that it's almost six years since she left?" Honoo sadly said.

"Don't worry mom, she'll be back before we know it." Kai smiled even if his mother couldn't see him.

"Mmm... I hope so. I have to work now sweetie. Love you." His mother said before hanging up.

"Love you too." He sighed, putting his phone on his Uyula900 laptop. Kai took out a book to read.

* * *

**April 25 2057, 2:37 p.m.**

"Ugh! Detention _again_!" Whined a fifteen year old girl with gray-black hair that reached to her mid-back.

"Izumi," A blonde haired girl sighed at her cousin. "You were the one who put the electric gum on the seat which that poor boy sat on! Of course you would get detention!"

"How was I supposed to know that the class was switching seat today!? I don't understand how Ikuto always get away with it while I can't without getting a lousy detention!" The black haired girl huffed. Her green eyes sparkled with frustration.

"Why do you even bother to continue the prank war?" The blonde asked, rolling her navy blue eyes. Her cousin, Izumi and the boy, Ikuto had been pranking each other for years. There was no stopping Izumi when she started something that she was _determined_ to win.

"You know why Emiko," Izumi said as they walked out of New Townsville High doors. The final bell had rang minutes ago. "That _baka_ can't win. You hear?"

Emiko sighed. Sometimes the blonde wondered if her _other_ cousin was here, maybe her said cousin could stop Izumi from pulling another prank and get yet another detention slip.

Noticing Emiko's sudden frown on her face. Izumi asked.

"You're thinking about her?"

Emiko nodded. "Soon it will be six years." Soon tears were starting to appear in her eyes. Her cousin then gave her a one-arm hug while walking on the sidewalk.

"Hey don't cry... I'm sure Kokoa'll come back." Izumi said, she then grinned. "And maybe she'll burn down the school for me." She nudged Emiko who only rolled her eyes.

"Sure as if that'll happen."

* * *

**April 28 2057, 3:27 p.m.**

"OSHIMA!" A scream was heard as the cafeteria exploded. Currently Kokoa and Hikari were fighting. Yes _**again**_. The fight had started in the girls' dorm, Hikari was just walking down to the hall and Kokoa was just exiting the library, carrying some books in her arms. No one really know what had happened next, it was all in a blur of red and white and lot of flames.

Kokoa and Hikari's battling was destroying the cafeteria. Kokoa's flames roasted many of the tables and chairs whilst Hikari's music was making the wall crack from the loud sound. The by-standers were just standing there with their jaws open while they watch the cafeteria's destruction.

A crash was heard when Hikari sent Kokoa flying into the wall with her High Notes. Solomon, Viper, Hiroki and Cinder were running in the hall that led into the cafeteria. They were in the training room when they heard the loud noises and yelling.

"Move! Let us through!" Hiroki yelled at the crowd that was watching the fight. The crowd slowly parted for the group. Cinder was the first to enter the cafeteria, the rest followed. Solomon's eyes widened. The entire ceiling and one wall was gone. Many of the tables and chairs had been reduced to ashes and melted metal. And there was long, large cracks on the remaining walls.

"Oh my..." Cinder murmured. Her grey eyes widening in shock.

"What happened?!" Akari yelled as she and Raiden ran to the group of four.

"I never thought they were this powerful. This building is designed to hold very strong forces. But it seem it's not strong enough to hold against Kokoa and Hikari's powers." Viper said.

"What are we standing here for?! We need to stop them!" Hiroki yelled. But Akari grabbed his shoulder with her hand.

"Don't! Remember what happened last time?" Akari pointed to her scar on her arm with her other hand. _'So... That's what had happened...'_ Solomon thought.

"I guess I'll have to stop them." Cinder sighed and closed her eyes.

"Be careful. If you need help. We're here." Raiden said.

Cinder nodded before flying to where Kokoa and Hikari was to end the fight.

"Death Lock!" Cinder yelled as dark clouds covered Hikari's bodies, holding her back. Kokoa had dodged the lock. Hikari's clouds slowly start to move down to the ground as Hikari seem to be calming down.

"Look what you and Hikari have done!" Cinder yelled. Kokoa flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Kokoa mumbled, looking down to the ground.

"Me too." Hikari said.

"An apology isn't enough to repair the damages! How am I supposed to explain this to my father?" Cinder sighed. "I just wish..." Cinder murmured the rest that she, Kokoa and Hiakri only could hear.

"Now," Cinder said. "You both are going to your room and write an explanation why did you attack each other and why did you destroyed the cafeteria." Kokoa and Hikari nodded and left to their rooms.

"They know better than to not follow Cinder's orders. All of us do. Cinder might not be able to beat them both but she can stop them." Hiroki sighed. "It's hard to imagine that Kokoa and Hikari were once friends and teammates. That they and Cinder were once the most powerful team in the League."

"What happened?" Solomon asked. Hiroki was right... It was really hard to imagine Kokoa and Hikari being nice to each other...

"A mission went wrong. Terribly wrong." Hiroki shook his head. "This is the wrong time and place to tell a story." He murmured before leaving for his sister's room.

He wondered if Kokoa had been nicer back then before her friendship with Hikari had been destroyed. Solomon sighed before stepping over a piece of rubble and started to walk to the library.

* * *

**April 28 2057, 9:30 p.m.**

A long day had come to an end as the sun started to set. Up on a hill, somewhere in the arrays of houses and in a red brick house was a couple, cuddling in front of a fireplace. The couple were now nearing their sixties. The man's orange hair had faded into light brown with white hair there and there while his wife's bright orange hair was still visible but with white streaks. The woman opened her pink eyes and looked up to her husband's red ones.

"Well hello there beautiful." The elderly man said.

The woman groaned. "Brick! Look at me! I'm almost sixty, I already have grandchildren and to top all of that is those white hair and wrinkles! How can I be beautiful?"

Brick took his wife's chin. "Momoko-chan, you are always beautiful. Not even Aphrodite can even outrank you." He smiled. "Our grandchildren have made us proud and it's all thanks to Honoo. She wouldn't be able to if you hadn't raised her."

Momoko smiled softly.

"Brick…" Her pink eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

Brick gently kissed her cheek before leaning his head back to the soft pillow.

"You know," Momoko started. "Little Red has the exact same sparkle in her eyes like yours."

"Huh? Really? I didn't realize." Brick blinked. Little Red was what their family called Kokoa. It had started when Sora had come to visit from America, she brought some classic books with her. She loaned few to Kokoa, and the 'Red Riding Hood' had quickly became her favorite, Kokoa's older brother Kai often teased her by calling her Lil' Red.

"I wonder how she's doing." Momoko sighed and laid her head on Brick's shoulder. "I miss her."

"We all do." Brick hugged his wife. "But I'm not holding back if there's a boy with her."

"Brick!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi…**

**Don't listen to the atoms, they make up everything… **

**A special chapter that I wrote for you all! My friend suggested this idea and I thought. Why not? So I wrote it! Since it was longer than I expected, the special will be divided into two parts. **

**I have no idea why I'm so happy… *Shrugs* Oh whatever… **

**Sit back, relax and enjoy the chappie! **

**I do not own Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Chapter Name: The Seven. Part I **

**May 13 2057, 9:26 a.m.**

"My lord?"

The man opened his grey eyes to see a female servant in front of him.

"Yes?" The man said.

"The seven are now ready. Professor Ricera has requested your permission to fire."

The man nodded his approval. The servant curtsied and left the grand room. The man's mouth slowly curved into a smile. Finally, it had taken a while of rebuilding the army and relieving the seven, but he had done it. The Circle would fall into his hands and soon the world would too, all in due time.

What the man didn't realize was that there was a spy lurking around. The nineteen year old boy smirked and left from his hiding spot. Cinder would love to hear about this. The boy quietly chuckled and blew on his untamed brown locks that were dangling on his forehead out of his sight. Or maybe he should just stand back and watch the chaos? Option two sound much better that the first one. But Cinder would be angry at him… The boy shuddered.

On second thought, he would take the first option. Now all he needed to do was to clear his day.

* * *

**May 13 2057, 12:34 p.m.**

It was a gorgeous day, with the clear sky and singing birds. The sun shining, the children playing and laughing in the playgrounds.

The cafeteria was finally fixed, but the ceiling was still missing. The builders said they didn't have the proper resources and would be back later in the week. They, however, were yelled at by Cinder, for losing the blueprints. But luckily, it was later found by Hikari.

Soon clouds began to appear in their view. They slowly drifted to the Ragusa building. Indicating that a storm might be coming soon.

"This is bad. Without the ceiling, the cafeteria would be ruined and we'd have to start all over again." Cinder frowned.

"Why don't we get one of our water users to control the rain so it wouldn't mess up the cafeteria?" Akari asked.

"I don't think that's possible. One of our best water users is sick and the other is off training in the mountains with one of the instructors." Viper explained.

"What are we gonna do then?" Raiden asked.

"No clue." Viper replied.

"Hope it's only just clouds passing through not a storm." Cinder said. "And where in hell is Kokoa and Hikari?! I swear if they fight again…" She angrily mumbled.

Viper chuckled. "Don't worry, Kokoa's teaching Solomon the basics of how to drive a hover-car. And I think Hikari is in the training room."

"Alright," Cinder nodded. "We'll probably need a special kind of trap to cover the ceiling. Raiden, Viper get help to put it over the ceiling and hurry, I think it'll rain soon."

Raiden and Viper nodded and left to get the trap and few seniors to help them.

"Cinder?" Akari whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling. Something will happen." Akari said. Her golden eyes were full of worry.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

About a hour later when the trap had been set up properly over the ceiling. The clouds now covered the entire sky, blocking the sun. The surrounding around the Ragusa Base became foggier every minute and soon enough it was impossible to see even from five feet away.

The fog started to enter the cafeteria where many of the pawns, juniors, and seniors were.

"Akira, I think you're right about this. Something is up." Cinder said. "Get the others out of here."

Akira nodded.

"YO EVERYONE!" Akari yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT OF THE CAFETERIA!" Everyone was now muttering. What had gotten into her? But everyone followed her orders nonetheless.

"What's happening?" Kokoa asked. She had heard Akari's rather loud order from the _other_ side of the building.

"No idea. But something is amiss." Cinder said.

"What will we do?" Viper asked. He was walking toward them with Hikari and Hiroki following behind.

"I don't know." Cinder said.

* * *

**May 13 2057, 1:01 p.m.**

The others that weren't in the cafeteria are in the game room. Something was odd about that fog. Seriously, it just appeared out of nowhere. It was supposed to be sunny and bright today. But grey clouds were covering the sky and that damn fog was still there. Solomon couldn't tell if it was daytime or nighttime.

He, Raiden, Amber, Lucy and few others were sitting in a circle. Raiden took the whole couch to himself, Solomon was sitting on an armchair with his legs on the table in front of him. Amber was making a hole on the floor with her fast pacing. Lucy was sitting on the ledge on the pool table, swinging her legs.

The others' Dusktech was dead. And they couldn't call them to check if they're okay. Solomon ran a hand through his red-copper hair and sighed heavily.

"Something is terribly wrong here." Amber muttered, still pacing.

"Well then why don't you check?" Raiden rolled his eyes.

"Because we were ordered to stay here, and we can't get in touch with the others." Amber said.

The doors opened.

"Hey! What's up?" Everyone turned their heads toward the nineteen year old boy with messy brown hair and green eyes.

"Sean?!" Raiden said in surprise.

"Who?" Solomon asked.

"Well, let me to introduce myself. I'm Sean Di Rosa." Sean made a mock bow, snickering. "I'm a Hunter. You can trust me don't worry."

"He's a traitor to the Hunters. He's also a spy for Cinder." Amber added, clearly not fond of the Ragusa spy.

"Ah Amber, looking pretty as always." Sean chuckled and winked. Amber only rolled her eyes but a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"Anyways that's not why I'm here. I see you have a problem… One that you have no idea that is happening. Then again, the seven can be sneaky…" Sean said.

"The seven what?" Raiden asked.

"The seven deadly sins." Sean said. "You have heard of them right?"

Few nodded their heads while the others shook their head.

"There are seven deadly sins. Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Anger and the deadliest, Pride." Sean explained. "Each one have their own preferred –ah what would you call them? Victims? Prey? Dinner? Or ma- OW!" Amber had kicked his shin.

"Just get to the point!" Amber hissed.

"Okay, okay. Gee… _Women_." He mumbled. "Apparently my idiotic 'leader' has decided to send a surprise attack to the closest XYZ Base which is this one. He has send the seven sins –don't ask me how he managed to do that- Greed, Gluttony and Sloth aren't that bad compared to the others. Since they spend lot of time focusing on themselves, they won't bother to attack. But they can pass the sin along if you are with them for too long." Sean said. "Envy is a little messed up, but you just need to worry about Anger and Lust. Try to find any way to cure them."

"What about Pride?" Lucy asked.

"Ah that one," He shook his head. "It's impossible to rid of that one. We need to destroy the source. I'll go, you all try to find the seven. But understand this, do NOT go near Pride. You can try to calm Anger or tame Lust but never Pride. Pride will try to manipulate you. Once it is inside you, it will destroy your common sense of what is right or wrong. You can't control what you do. That's why it's the deadliest."

They nodded. But Solomon was frowning.

"How will we know whose is which?" He asked.

"You'll know." Sean said. "They'll act different. It would be more likely the emotion that they keep hidden,"

"We'll need something to communicate with." Raiden suggested. Amber nodded.

"We'll use our Dusktech." Amber said. "Hey guys, check who's not here."

The group looked around.

"Owen isn't here." Lucy said.

"Nor is my sister or Hikari and Hiroki." Raiden said.

"A large faction of us are gone. It could be Reese, Deedee, Aabi, or even Cinder." One said.

"Regina got a point. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"We're wasting time. Spread out with a partner. Bring back anyone who isn't overtaken by the sins." Sean commanded.

* * *

**May 13 2057, 2:01 p.m.**

Solomon ran down the hall, trying to find any trace if the sins had been here. His partner, Raiden was in a room somewhere in the hall behind him. They had found Akari, and Sloth had a strong grip on her. Raiden told him to go ahead to take the 'healthy' ones to safety while he would take care of his sister. Solomon approached a large sets of door. The library. He turned the knob, it was unlocked. He entered slowly, the door creaked.

He had saw the library before, but he only got one look since it was too close to curfew. The library was huge. With high ceiling that seemed to reach forever, books were everywhere, there was around three or four floors he noted.

"Hello?" Solomon called. But he got no answer in return. He started to walk on one of the stairs that led to the second floor. The stair was made to look like it was ice. He enjoyed the creative ideas this time period had. It was unlike in his time where everything was plain brown and wood.

There was a fire lit in the fireplace near the couch on the north side of the second floor just left of where the stair ended. Solomon walked to where the light from the fire was coming from. He saw Kokoa sitting on the couch with an unbelievable thick book in front of her.

"Kokoa?"

Kokoa turned to him. Her red eyes widened in shock.

"Solomon!" Kokoa yelped. She then groaned in pain. Solomon took a step toward her but is stopped by her glare. "Don't! Just… Just please leave."

"Why?"

"Becaus-" She said before doubled over in pain.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Solomon questioned.

"Ge-get out… Please…" She whimpered. "I can't control it."

Solomon took another step. He froze when Kokoa's eyes turned to dark pink.

"What-"

He didn't finish because he was pinned into the wall by Kokoa. He tried to break free but her grip was stronger than he thought. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. Her hands trailed down to his chest where she ran her hand up and down. Solomon couldn't help but to let out a groan, which Kokoa took the chance to introduce her tongue.

Solomon gasped slightly. Kokoa's hands went up from his chest to his face where it landed on his cheeks. He felt a hot desire in him. Lust. Kokoa had lust. Solomon tried to stop Kokoa from running her hands through his hair. But it felt so _good_.

He had seen many couples snogging –er… making out as Raiden had once said- in the hidden places, janitor closets, the secret hallway just behind the game room, and even in the dorm hallways. He had paid no mind to them. But he never thought it would feel like this.

His hands winched lightly, wanting to grab her waist. He knew that lust was starting to overtake him, but he still couldn't move, Kokoa had him pinned into the wall. She was on her toes since she was a little shorter than him by few inches. His self-control almost shattered when Kokoa took his bottom lips and sucked on it.

He was very grateful that there was the need for air –even if they're charged with chemical Y- Kokoa finally pulled away, panting. Her red eyes were filled with lust and disbelief. She had her hands just below where his hair ended.

"Get out."

Solomon blinked when she had said those words. "Er… I can't really move because you're still…" he trailed off.

Kokoa stepped away from him.

"Get out." Kokoa said. "Please. Before I lose control again." Her voice shook.

Solomon nodded before leaving the room. When he left the room, he released a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He could still feel a faint blush on his face. He started to walk to the wall just next to a door that led to the technology section.

So Kokoa is Lust. Akira: Sloth, he also got a text message from Amber saying that Hiroki is Greed. But who had Anger or Pride? He would have to think about that later, since his mind was still jumbled up. Solomon sighed before sliding his back down on the wall and sat on the floor.

Damn. What had just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, a little late! **

**Been busy lately with the homework and home chores. Which I have a mountain-size ton to do. Bleghhh… I wish I was back in Junior High, much less homework and much more time. **

***claps hands* Can't wait for 'House of Hades'! It'll be released on Oct 26 I think? I'm a BIG bookworm nerd. But what can I do? I'm just uncommon. ;) **

**Fanfiction stories of the week. **

**-Taking Responsibility (Powerpuff Girls) **

**-Suteki de Na (Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z) **

**-Finding Happiness (Codename: Kids Next Door) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

_**June 21 1910, 1:37 p.m. **_

_A young man stood on the ledge of a cliff that overlooked an abandoned village. His orange eyes watching silently at the cross over a wooden church that had been rotting for years after it abandonment. For years the young man had been there, day after day, watching at the village as if it was going to disappear at any second. If one had taken a closer look at the figure, they would realize that the man hadn't aged ever since when he first appeared. _

_Another man soon appeared. He seemed to be a little older than the first one. He has short dark blond-brownish hair. _

_"Come on, that girl's dead and her son is hanging by a thread on life. Why you still come here?" The man said. His blue-violet eyes narrowed at the younger man. _

_"Like you and Ravenna, they are family to me." The younger man growled. "Samantha might be dead, but Sol is still alive." _

_"Mmm… But Sol is still a mortal even if he is frozen in time, after he is out, he'll eventually die." The older man said. _

_"Alexander," The young man sighed in frustration. "Are you just here to mock me?" _

_Alexander just grinned. "Of course not Leo, what made you think that?" _

_Leo rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Come on, Ravenna's waiting for us." He said before leaving into the shadows in the forest with Alexander following behind._

* * *

_**August 31 2056, 9:01 p.m.**_

_"HE BETRAYED US!" _

_"NO HE DIDN"T!" _

_"DID SO!" _

_"DIDN"T NOT!" _

_"DID SO! FOR ONCE CAN YOU JUST STOP BEING BLIND AND SEE WHAT IS RIGHT FRONT OF YOU!?" Kokoa screamed at her long-time friend Hikari. _

_"Kokoa! Hikari! Enough!" Cinder yelled. But they ignored her and continued their fight that would be the first of many. _

_"What you just said?" Hikari hissed. "I'm NOT blind! YOU are! Mio would never betray us!" _

_"Really? Then what just happened?!" Kokoa yelled. Her crimson eyes glared at her white eyes. _

_"You're just making things up!" _

_"Oh yeah? Well, tell that to them." Kokoa said, pointing a finger to the frightened group. _

_Hikari did not respond. _

_"I thought so." Kokoa said before leaving with tears streaming down on her face._

* * *

**May 13 2057, 2:11 p.m.**

"Oh my gosh..." Kokoa groaned. "What have I done?!" She was sitting, crossed legs, on the couch in the upper level of the library.

There was that strange cloud a few hour ago, she breathed that cloud. And a huge chunk of lust and desire had went rushing into her head. She had left to the library to avoid the guys to avoid… you know… Since the library was closed no one would be there. Kokoa remembered she was trying to push Lust's voice out of her mind. And then Solomon had entered the library. She was yelling at him to get out, but then Lust just had to overtake her.

Kokoa groaned and buried her face into her hands.

_**Hey, who was that handsome one? He was ah… What would you call him? Delicious? Mmm! Such desire you have! **_

"Oh shut it Lust!" Kokoa hissed at the voice in her head.

_**He tasted odd really. Different taste than others. **_

"Mmm really?" Kokoa said. Lust was a bit more obvious than the others. So she was able to pull out information out of her. But Lust was smart enough to know to not tell the cure to the sins.

_**Mortals and Immortals have different tastes. Mortals have the taste of sweet vanilla and death. Immortals tastes like… Uh nectar? No… Peach… Apple? I know it tastes like a fruit or something. Eh whatever. Your dear friend there is in the between. **_

"Huh?"

A sigh was heard from Lust.

_**Nevermind. So… What are you doing? 'As a result of the 1917 Bolshevik Revolution bla… diplomacy. Leader Vladimir Lenin stated that the Soviet bla…divided, beginning with the establishment of the Soviet Comintern, which called bla... Subsequent leader Joseph Stalin, who viewed bla…' Honestly really, you're going to never attract boys like this. **_

"And your point is?" Kokoa rolled her eyes. "All of the boys here are either too young for me, or are like a brother to me or simply are just afraid of me."

… _**So where do that boy stand? **_

Kokoa frowned. She hadn't thought of that. He wasn't exactly her age, since he was born in the 18th century, but he had the appearance of a sixteen year old. Never once she had thought him as her brother, she don't know why but he just didn't fit the role as her brother. And Kokoa wasn't sure if he was afraid of her.

She shook her head to clear her head.

_**You like him do you? **_

"I do NOT! Gosh! You're as bad as Hikari!"

_**Mmm… Sure as if you don't like him. But I would have to say that it's only just blossoming. It just need a little push. **_

"Would you shut it?" Kokoa said. "And there is NO romance between me and Solomon!"

_**Oh? I think I've heard of that name before. In fact, there's one I know that look almost exactly like him except he have lighter hair color and a huge ego, but he have been feeling down since that Blackwell girl died I think. **_

Kokoa's eyes widened as a theory popped in her head.

"Hey… Do you mind if I asked some questions?"

* * *

**May 13 2057, 2:19 p.m.**

A small yellow totem was quickly smashed into pieces by a bat.

"Two down, five to go." Sean chuckled while whirling an old-fashioned metal baseball bat with his hand. So far Sloth and Greed had been destroyed. All remains was Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Anger, and Pride.

"Won't the others hear us?" Lucy nervously asked. She had went with Sean, which she regretted quickly, to help him out.

"Nah I doubt it." Sean shrugged.

"Are you usually this careless?"

"Yup." He chuckled. "Now come on. We need to find more. The Gluttony totem is hidden in there I think."

"Oh okay!" Lucy said, she was back to her cheerfully attitude. She bounced all the way to where the third totem was.

"I just hope the others are okay." Sean mumbled, leading Lucy the way.

* * *

**May 13 2057, 2:47 p.m.**

"What do you mean!? You lost him!?" Amber shrieked, nearby pulling her hair out in the process. The Seniors winched at her loud shriek.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked. Any traces of Sloth that had overtaken her was now gone. But her twin brother still kept his close distance within her.

"Those idiots lost Viper!" Amber yelled.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Viper have Anger. One of the General recently reported, apparently she saw him in the west wing, destroying everything in his way. But they lost him. I repeat, they lost him!" Amber screamed. "To make things worse, earth is his power. He could easily just lift the ground under the base and drop it!"

"Hey come on Amber," Raiden said. "We'll find him eventually."

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah and plus there's only five left."

"Four now." A voice said on Solomon's Dusktech. Solomon clumsily took it out of his pocket and almost dropped it.

"Hello?" Solomon said.

"Hey Sol." The voice said. "This is Kokoa. Lust's gone. I don't know how but it's gone."

"Where are you?" Amber asked, walking to where Solomon was sitting.

"I'm in the south wing. I know who Envy is." Kokoa said before the Dusktech went dead.

"What did she meant by that?" Solomon asked. "And why I feel that I don't want to know?"

"It might mean the most powerful team in the League will be back." Amber said. "But I'm not sure actually."

* * *

**May 13 2057, 3:14 p.m.**

"Come on! Hurry!" Sean said, running to room to room with Lucy trailing behind.

"Why?" She panted.

"There's a time limit. If the sins are there too long. It will stay in there until they dies." Sean said.

Soon after running for a minute or so, they found the fifth totem. The third (Gluttony) and the fourth (Lust) was destroyed couple of hallways back.

"This one is Envy I think." Sean said. He turned to Lucy and smiled. "You may have the honor of destroying the totem."

"Okay!" Lucy said as Sean handled his bat to her. She slowly drew back and swing with all of her might at the totem. The totem cracked, and another swing destroyed it.

"Yay! Only three more!" She squealed.

"Yup." Sean sighed. "This is taking longer than I thought."

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "I'm tired from all of the running and destroying and how can the Hunters not hear us!?"

Sean shrugged. "Not sure. But we still have to be careful. Mio have good hearing." He mumbled the last part. But Lucy had heard it.

"Mio? Who?" Lucy asked as they started to look around for the sixth totem.

"Ah… I'll tell you later."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Lucy said.

"Not now." He sighed. "Lucy, never ask that again. It's a really sensitive subject back in the base."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I told you I'll tell you later. Now come on I think the sixth one's near here."

* * *

**May 13 2057, 3:39 p.m.**

"So… Let me to get this clear, I was possessed by an evil spirit?" Viper asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Akari said. "I have been saying that for the last ten minutes!"

"Oh." Viper blinked and then shook his head. "Sorry, I just can't believe it…"

"You didn't remember it? Anything?" Kokoa asked in surprise.

"Not really."

"All matter is that he's okay." Hikari said. She had returned with Kokoa about ten minutes ago. To everyone's surprise, neither seem harmed. "We're just lucky you didn't destroy that much. Image trying to explain that to Cinder."

"Where's Cinder anyway? I haven't seen her since this noon." Viper questioned.

"Actually, I think no one have seen her ever since when the fog appeared." Akari said, tapping her fingers on her chin.

"You don't think?" Kokoa whispered. "That Cinder could have Pride?"

"It's possible." Amber nodded. "Almost everyone is into account, Cinder is one of the few who haven't checked in. And plus Pride haven't been found anywhere."

"I wish Lucy and Sean were back." Owen whined. Amber had found him in the kitchens, eating like there were no tomorrow. He was lucky that Gluttony had lost its grip on him a few minutes later. Which was a sign that Sean and Lucy were working hard. As if it was planned, Owen's Dusktech rang.

"Guys!" Lucy's voice yelled. "We just destroyed the last one! Check on Cinder! She's the one!" A ring signaled that she had hanged up.

Amber groaned. "What are we supposed to do?! We don't know where she is!"

"We'll split up." Kokoa said. "I'll go with Solomon to the west wing." And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the doors that led to where the west wing was. The west wing was mostly where the garden was and where most of outside activity took place on a stadium-size field.

"Never, never talk about that moment in the library to anyone. Understand?" Kokoa said as they left the game room.

"I w-wasn't planning that." He stammered.

"Good." Kokoa said. She dropped his hand that she was holding a little longer than necessary. "So uh, I found some information about your mother –don't ask me how I did that- while I was in the library."

"Really?!" Solomon exclaimed. The circle that he was in when he was in England at that time, had refused to say any information about his heritance for some reason.

"Yeah, at least I now know that Lust can be useful." She chuckled as they both turned around a hallway which led to the field. "Lust had said your mother had died giving birth to you, your father was unabl-" She was unable to finish her sentence because her Dusktech started to ring. "Seriously!?" She muttered and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Yeah?" Kokoa sighed.

"Hey Cinder's back in the game room. She was in the north wing all the time, in her dorm room." A voice said which Solomon recognized as Amber. "She's fine. Come back here."

Kokoa nodded and turned it off, she looked at him. "Well it look like we're going back."

On the way back to the game room, Kokoa explained what she knew from Lust. Apparently Solomon's father was still somehow alive. Lust did not mentioned either if he had the chemical or he was immortal since Lust had lost her hold on Kokoa as she was asking that question. Finally they arrived at the doors and entered. Cinder was sitting on a comfy looking cushion chair. Lucy and Sean still haven't returned from the Hunter Base.

"I'm glad that's over." Hikari sighed. Viper nodded in agreement.

"Oh it's not," Cinder shook her head. "Not by a long shot. We still have the Hunters to deal with." She rolled her grey eyes. "Now, who's up for pizza? America style."

A loud cheer answered her question.

* * *

**Yes, yes a horrible ending I know. But how was I supposed to end it? It was done in a little of a rush since I still have a tons of homework to do. Erhhhh… High school sucks… Sorry if the chapter was confusing!**


	8. Chapter 8

***sighs* I typed this up really quickly since I'm supposed to do homework –which is preparing notes for a six paragraph essay about how WW1 started on Monday. But I couldn't stop thinking about this, so I decided to do this instead. This is probably mostly a filler chapter. A short one. **

**Sorry if it's late. My home area had a bad storm. The internet was messed up, so I couldn't send the story to crown172 without certain parts missing. Ugh…**

**Fanfiction stories of the week **

**-The Lady of the Lake (Hunger Games) **

**-Camp Dragneel (Fairy Tail) **

**-The Coldest and the Boldest (Rise of the Guardians) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Chapter Name: Raw Fishes are Delicious **

_**October 21 2049, 10:34 a.m. **_

_"Come on slowpoke!" An eight year old Kokoa shrieked as she clumsily ran to the swing that was attached to a long branch of a tree. Her boots made noises as she stepped on the orange and yellow leaves that had fallen from the trees. _

_"You're the slowpoke!" A twelve year old Kai laughed as he outran his younger sister. _

_"No I am not!" Kokoa huffed as she came to stop next to the swing. "You're just a meanie!" _

_"Why?!" _

_"Because big brothers are supposed to let their sister win! Duh!" Kokoa said as she sat on the swing. "It's common sense!" _

_"No you're wrong!" Kai said, shaking his head. "And who told you that?!" _

_"Oh papa did!" Kokoa grinned cheekily. Her strange crimson eyes sparkled as she giggled when she started to swing forward and back. Kai frowned since he couldn't think up of a remark. "Kai! Push me! Push me!" Kokoa giggled. _

_Kai shrugged and pushed his sister. Kokoa laughed freely as she began to swing higher and higher. Their mother was watching from a distance, smiling softly. In the woman's hands was a camera, she held it front of her face, aimed it and took the picture. The woman chuckled lightly and looked at the picture. She was definitely keeping it._

* * *

**May 29 2057, 2:01 p.m.**

"Seriously… This is impossible…" Cinder mumbled in disbelief. The food storage was almost empty and they only had stocked up almost two weeks ago. Either the Ragusa Circle was increasing in numbers or Raiden and Owen had ate most of the food. Cinder shook her head and smiled. She turned her Dusktech on and called Kokoa to see if she could pick up more food at the market today.

"Sure, I don't mind. This is a great chance for Solomon to practice his driving. He is so horrible, I think he's worse than Amber in a poker game." Kokoa said.

Cinder rolled her eyes. She knew how bad Amber was at poker, Amber was on the point where it was simply impossible to teach her anything. Cinder, however, was one of the best poker player second only to Viper. Money wasn't the only bet on but jewelry, technology items, one even bet their summer home- that one Viper did win.

The others liked other things to do, Kokoa and Hikari were the best hackers around in the League. Hiroki was very skilled in music like Hikari was, he could play Beethoven the Fifth on a freaking banjo. Amber, Lucy, and Owen were usually found lounging in the game room, apparently Amber could play a mean game of pool. Raiden and Akari liked to pull pranks on the juniors, especially on a boy called Jester, Jester was mute but he was one of the best pranksters in the Ragusa Circle, so he enjoyed to outdo the Hunter twin's pranks.

"See ya in an hour or two. Don't forget about the decision yeah?" Kokoa yawned, she had stayed up all night reading.

"Yeah," Cinder said. "Bye." She hanged up. Kokoa had suggested it was time to move some of the Seniors to Generals, Amber, Akari and Raiden were overdue for being promoted, but Cinder was still unsure about Solomon. Kokoa had said that he was ready but Cinder wasn't sure what the others would think, he was only a Senior for a little more than two months now while the others had been for months.

Kokoa argued that Cinder had become a deputy by the time she was fifteen and then a leader at sixteen. The others hadn't minded since they knew she would do well. Cinder sighed. She hated tough decisions, how her father did managed it she'll never know.

* * *

**May 29 2057, 2:33 p.m.**

"Now remember, don't slam the brakes too roughly or go too fast." Kokoa said as she put her seatbelt on.

Solomon huffed. "I don't understand, why I have to drive?" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I might crash into a building or something."

"Come on Sol," Kokoa sighed and rolled her eyes. "The market's only five blocks away. I'm sure you can go that far without destroying." Kokoa was surprisingly carefree and calm today. In fact, she and Hikari haven't fought for more than two weeks now. But Solomon didn't want to jinx it, he actually prefer this Kokoa than Kokoa's 'devil' side.

He pushed one of the buttons, turning the hovercar on and then grabbed the lever and shifted it to drive. His driving was pretty horrible but it was enough to arrive at the market safely…

…Most of the time. But it was better than nothing. After a few minutes of Solomon's driving, they had arrived at the market, they had knocked a flag over. He was getting better, last time it had been a fire hydrant, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Whoa… It's huge…" Solomon said as he stepped out of the hovercar.

"Keep in mind that this is the _smallest_ market in Italy." Kokoa chuckled as she went through her bag. "Now where did I put tha- Ah! Found it!" She held up few euros **(A/N: Italian money if you don't know what I mean.)** that she had took out of her bag.

"Oh." Solomon took a look around. Small makeshift shops were stationed almost everywhere possible, a large crowd of people were walking around, either shopping or eating.

"This market can hold a capacity of three to four thousand people I think." Kokoa said as she led him to the small shops. "Hey Xiamar!" She greeted a friendly looking plump man. The man was in his forties with black hair and bean brown eyes.

"Ah! Miss Kokoa!" Xiamar smiled kindly. "Aven't seen you for months now! How's your sorella's (sister) business going?"

"Oh wonderful! We have a lot of workers now. Might be famous in few years or so." Kokoa said. "But we're running out of food. My sorella, Cinder want a large order of pane, pasta, formaggio and patate." (Bread, pasta, cheese and potatoes)

"Si, I can do that." Xiamar nodded his head. "I might be able to deliver it in few days, no less than a week."

"Grazie! (Thank you) Oh! How much do I owe you?" Kokoa asked, pulling the money out of the bag.

"Uh…" Xiamar mumbled before calculating the amount in his head. "390 euros."

"Gee… It get more expensive every year." Kokoa sighed before giving him the money before saying her farewell.

"Who was that?" Solomon asked.

"Xiamar Angelillo. We usually order his food when we're running out. His products are somewhat expensive but it's SO good!" Kokoa said as they looked around at clothing, jewelry, and flags. "Although I prefer Japanese foods than Italian."

"Is it good? Japanese food I mean."

"If you like rice and raw food. Then yes." Kokoa laughed at his shocked expression. "Raw fish's really good. And don't give me that look! It's delicious!"

"Yuck." Solomon stuck his tongue out. "Sounds gross."

Kokoa only rolled her eyes. "Don't hate it if you haven't tasted it yet."

"Uh huh, I'm still never going to eat it. Ever."

"Coward." Kokoa teased.

"Spitfire."

"Old hag."

"Blowfish."

"…Are you calling me fat?"

"What no! Wait… Kokoa! I didn't mean it that way!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfiction stories of the week: **

**-Love Unexpected (Pokémon) **

**-Smokin' Hot (Fairy Tail) **

**-Who Knew (Harry Potter) **

**If you know any good stories, please PM me or review! Either is just fine! **

**-Noodles830**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Chapter Name: How to Understand Confusing Girls for Dummies **

_**April 29 1727, 1:02 p.m. **_

_Giggles were heard as the young girls ran down the O'Leary Hill. The three girls were very young, around seven or eight. The eldest had bright red hair that went to her mid-back and sapphire blue eyes. The red haired's younger sister had a darker shade of red and the same blue eyes, she was the youngest of the trio. The third had light brown hair which reached to her waist and vivid green eyes that could pierce your soul. The brown haired girl was the rowdiest of the group, a rebel against her mother. The young girls were the daughters of General Thomas Blackwell of the army. _

_"Samantha! Don't go in there!" The eldest red haired girl called. Samantha was nearing the dark forest, the young children were not allowed in there, many had disappeared in there, only very few had come out alive. (In italic)_

_"So what if Mother says we shouldn't go in there?" Samantha rolled her eyes. "Rose, you should know by now that I don't ever listen to her." _

_"But still! What about Tommy?" Rose argued while guiding her younger sister, Mary, away from the forest. "He went in there and never came back!" _

_"Because he went in there during the night." Samantha twirled her locks in her index finger. "It's basically impossible to see in the pitch dark. It's close to noon now." _

_"But Big Sister is right," Mary said. "We cannot go in there or else Mother would be angry at us." _

_"Who cares?" Samantha scoffed. "Look, I'll prove it to you that I'll come back alive by going in there for 5 minutes and come back here." _

_"It's still a bad idea Samantha." Rose shook her head. "If you go in there and never come back, don't say we didn't warn you."_

_"Mmm…" Samantha rolled her eyes and stepped into the forest. It was really eerie with dead trees there and there, there were parts where the sunlight did not touch and the air was cold compared to the warm wind outside the forest. _

_"Come on Samantha, its only five minutes... You can do it." She mumbled to herself while rubbing her arms. Samantha started to go deeper and deeper into the forest, she didn't know why but she felt as she was drawn to something. Soon she realized something was wrong, the five minutes was up and she couldn't stop walking. _

_"Anyone!" Samantha yelled. "Help!" _

_She heard rustling and saw glowing golden eyes in where the sunlight did not reach. _

_"HELP!" She screamed again. Fear was starting to set in her heart. What if she never saw her family again? What if no one ever found her? _

_Her fear increased when she saw orange eyes among the yellows. 'But I don't want to say goodbye to my sisters. Not now.' _

_"What are you doing here?" The figure that had the orange eyes stepped out of the shadows. It was a man in his early twenties or maybe a little younger. He was so tall Samantha noticed as her neck started to ache from looking up. He had orange hair like those strange people from across the water, her father had said they were Irish, they talked funny. His eyes were a sunset orange color, a strange color for eyes._

_"Oh uh…" Samantha stammered. She had finally noticed that she stopped walking. _

_"What is your name? And why are you in the forest? Do your village know that children like you aren't supposed to come here?" The orange haired man said. _

_"My name is Samantha Blackwell. And uh…" She looked down, a little bashfully. "I came here on my account, I told my older sister than I could come out alive. But there was a weird force pulling me… Does that make sense?" _

_The man nodded. "It's the dark magic. In the heart of the forest there's a dark force that pull people who enter the forest toward the force." _

_"Oh," Samantha said, a little embarrassed that she had entered the forest without thinking twice._

_The man chuckled. "Well Samantha," He kissed her hand. "I'm Leo. Leo Lyons. I'm sure you want to go back to your village yes?" _

_"Yes please!" Samantha nodded and grinned. _

_"Where do you live?" _

_"Runfar." _

_"That's near here actually. Come on, I'll lead you there." Leo said. _

_"Mother's going to strangle me when she see this." Samantha sighed as she held up her ruined dress. The bottom was caked with mud and leaves and it was torn in some places from the thorns._

_"Strict mother?" _

_"Yes!" She groaned. "For my punishment, I have to sit straight for hours with books stacked on my head." _

_"Mine is carrying the rocks out of our property, under the sun in summer is the worst." Leo said as he pushed some long low branches out of the way, making a path for her. _

_"Sounds painful. What did your father said?" _

_"He was already dead at that time, my older brother took care of me and my mother." Leo sighed. _

_"Oh I'm sorry…" _

_"No, it's fine." He shook his head. "Look, there's your village." He pointed to a village that stood just under the horizons. Samantha grinned and hopped out of the forest. She had proved her sister wrong! She had survived the forest! _

_Samantha turned around to give her thank to Leo. But Leo had vanished. _

_"What?" A puzzled Samantha said. She looked around, not entering the forest, but couldn't find the man who had saved her from the forest's pull. _

_"Thanks…" She whispered before running to her home. A pair of orange eyes followed her as she ran to her village. The owner of the eyes smiled and disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

**May 29 2057, 8:13 p.m.**

"You did what?!" Raiden exclaimed. "Everyone knows they shouldn't call a girl fat. It's common sense!"

"I didn't say it on purpose! Kokoa just like eating fishes! And yeah, uh…" Solomon trailed off. "Blowfish was the first fish that came to me." He finished lamely.

Raiden sighed and face-palmed.

"She must really miss her home. Kokoa rarely spoke of her family." Viper said. His feet was laid on the wooden table front of him.

"Where does she live?" Solomon asked.

"New Townville, Japan. Japan's a crescent moon shaped islands just west of China."

"I live there too but my home's in southern Japan. Around one or two hours away from Tokyo. Ugh I miss it there." Raiden said.

"I lived in Canada with my grandparents before I was recruited here." Viper tiredly said.

"I lived in a village, it was small I think." Solomon tried to recall the town that he grew up in.

"Anyways back to the point," Raiden said. "We'll have to teach you the art of what you are supposed to say to girls and what you shouldn't say to them. I call it… Wait for it… How to Understand Confusing Girls for Dummies!" He then struck a pose.

Viper snorted with laughter.

_'Great. Not this again.'_ Solomon thought.

* * *

**May 30 2057, 9:26 p.m.**

Solomon stiffed a yawn as he walked down the hall that led to the fixed cafeteria. Raiden had kept him almost all night "training" him about how to "understand" girls. Viper had said it was almost impossible to understand girls.

He saw Cinder walking out of a room, she seemed exhausted.

"Hey Cinder!" He called. Cinder turned her head to look at him. "Can I talk to you about something? In private?"

"Oh? Sure, we can use this room." Cinder pointed to the room that she just came out of. Cinder and Solomon entered the room.

"Is it possible for Kokoa to visit her family?" Solomon asked. Cinder raised her eyebrows.

"Look here," Cinder began. "You are aware of the Hunter problem correct? It's worse than you think, according to Sean there are five bases in the world. One in South America, one in Australia, and one here in Italy, but he can't find more without getting caught. If we don't figure out where the last ones are, we will be sunk in a deep hole."

"Whats that have to do anything with my question?"

"We need everyone to keep the base secure. Without Kokoa, the base will be in a huge risk." Cinder said. "We can beat them sure, but it will be a close call."

"Even if the base wasn't in a risk at all? Would she be able to visit home?"

"I'm not sure," Cinder said. "The Hunter might capture her family to take the information out of her."

"What about the others?"

"Many of us are from broken home, Lucy and her younger sister are orphans. Raiden and Akari have an abusive uncle, their older brother took them out and took care of them. Few are simply too powerful, they could do massive damage even at ten years old. Kokoa's was off the charts, if she was to grow up outside the League without any help, she would lose control of her powers. My dad had to force himself to take her out. The same thing happened to Viper, Hiroki and Hikari too. Amber and few others, however, joined on their own."

"What about you?"

"I'm the Founders' daughter." She shrugged. "But even if I wasn't, I still would have joined anyway. I don't like the Hunter's actions. And I'm not going to be a bystander."

"Is there any chance Kokoa can visit her family?" Solomon asked. "Without getting caught?"

"No not rea- Hold on… I think there is a way…" Cinder mused, her fingers tapping on her chin as her mouth slowly curved into a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gee… I'm jealous of how much stories I have read, they get so MUCH reviews…. Hmmm…. I wonder what I'm doing wrong…. (Slams head on keyboard) yh6hhgh7fjguj. Ah, I'll eventually figure it out. (Rubs head) **

**Fanfiction stories of the week **

**-Years of Evelyn (Fairy Tail) **

**-Because of You (Totally Spies) **

**-The Stories' Teller (Merlin)**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Chapter Name: The Traitor **

_**November 1 2056, 2:24 p.m. **_

_Dark. _

_Cold. _

_Voices. _

_It was very hazy. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not._

_The voices became louder and louder. But he still didn't understand what the voices were saying. But he could identify that it was a female voice, commanding. _

_"Is he dead?" The voice sounded slurred. It was painful for his ears since he had to strain them to hear what they were saying. _

_"He doesn't have a pulse- wait," The female voice said. "It's there! But it's really weak… What are you idiots doing?! Don't stand there and wait for flies to fly into your mouth! Get King! Now!" _

_He felt wet and cold._

_What felt like hours until he heard the female's voice. _

_"Come on boy. Stay alive. 'Becca will be 'ere soon." The woman said. _

_His ears heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, not as an overweighed but as wearing heavy shoes. _

_He heard weird words. The new person was speaking in a different language. The female responded back in strange words too. The female shouted, probably for those 'idiots' she called earlier. He felt his body being moved. _

_He couldn't care less. He was too tired. _

_Silence once again welcomed him in the darkness._

* * *

**June 5 2057, 9:43 a.m.**

"Come on! Wake up!" Someone poked his cheek harshly. "Do you want water dumped on you again?" Ah Raiden. Solomon groaned and lazily shook his head. "Cinder wants to see you."

Solomon stood up from his bed in a sluggish pace. He was so tired. He and few other had recently became generals. It was hard work. They had to stay up late either patrolling the hall to check that no one was out after curfew or doing homework.

After showering and dressed. He took off to Cinder's office.

"Hey," Cinder mumbled as he entered her office. Cinder was working on some paperwork, the one that she put her as sick and Kokoa as her replacement.

It was tricky, but Cinder had managed to work the plan well. The plan was to keep Kokoa unsuspecting until she arrived in Japan. Apparently there was a meeting up north in France, Cinder would call in 'sick' and Kokoa would take her place whilst Viper couldn't since he had to take care of the Ragusa Base. Solomon would have to go with her, he needed a checkup, to see if his powers were in control.

But instead Cinder would send Hikari and Lucy in Kokoa and Solomon's place, Hikari had said that she only agreed because 'Kokoa needs to see her family, and that is it.' It ended with an if-you-tell-her-I-will-hunt-you-down glare, and Lucy's checkup was overdue anyway.

"Wouldn't the League notice?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll figure something out. I can get Hikari to hack into the system to make sure Kokoa is "here" while she's visiting her family." Cinder shrugged as if it was simple as breathing.

"And why I have to go with her?"

"So she doesn't suspect anything, and we need someone to trick her that she's going to the meeting not somewhere else."

Solomon pressed his lips together tightly. "Ok then fine." He muttered.

Cinder smiled. "You both will be leaving for New Townsville in a week. I suggest you to start packing and get ready for any possible attack. AND try to sleep earlier. There's a big time difference between here and Japan. About six to seven hours difference. Lastly, maybe get some advices from either Hikari or Akari to how to talk properly in Japan." She sighed. "It's easy for me to get honorifics wrong.

"Anything else?"

"No… I don't think so."

"Ok fine, see you at lunch." Solomon said before walking to the door.

"Oh! Hikari want to say that when you get back here from Japan, she expects Kokoa to be holding hands with you!" Solomon flushed heavily as he heard Cinder's laughter.

* * *

**June 12 2057, 10:13 a.m.**

A week had passed slowly. But finally, the day for the "Departure to France" had arrived. Solomon and Kokoa had said their goodbyes and now was on a plane for "France".

"Do you like France?" Solomon asked when they was seated.

"No."

"Uh… Should I ask?" Kokoa blinked. She slowly nodded.

"The last time I went there, Hikari and I were friends at that time, but," She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "We and few others were on a mission in France. A base in France had disappeared, Viper and Mio was itching for a mission, so we took it. We traveled there, Hikari, Hiroki, Viper, Mio, Lucy, Cinder and I. We found the France Base, It was destroyed to the ground and there was no one there. We couldn't find anything that could trace us to the missing base."

"What we didn't expect to find that Mio was a traitor. We had found out when Cinder had saw him talking to the Hunters on the Dusktech one night, Mio left us that same night. He was the best of the best, he could do almost any skill imaginable. So Mio hacked into the system, he could go inside further than I could, and gave the informative to the Hunters. Unfortunately, Hikari had a massive crush on him. She didn't believe that he was a traitor."

"We fought. The crack Mio had caused without us knowing had broken through, destroying our friendship. When we returned to our base, we fought much worse. By time we fought again for the fifth time, we had caused enough destruction to make Europe a barren land." Kokoa reached down to grab her bag to pull out a picture and gave to Solomon.

It was taken around a year or two ago. Lucy, being the shortest, stood in the front, she had a frown on her face as Viper gave her a boogie. Viper was grinning, his eyes sparkled mischievous. Cinder was rolling her eyes at immature Viper, next to her right was Kokoa snickering. Hikari and Hiroki was giving each other bunny ears. There was another, a sixteen year old boy with mousey brown hair and dark green eyes. So that was Mio. He was standing behind Cinder, expressionless.

"Raiden and Akari was a Junior that time, as you know Juniors aren't allowed on missions." Kokoa said.

"Lucy?"

"She's really powerful." Kokoa smiled. "She has Lightning, the rarest power ever. Lucy's quick and capable of controlling her power, thats what caused her to go further in her training at such a young age. But she can be very naïve sometimes. The same goes for her sister, Annika."

"Owen?"

"He didn't transfer to our base for at least a month later. He's from Russia you know."

"Oh."

They didn't talk for a long while. Kokoa returned to reading her books, which she had completed at least three since they had took flight. Solomon looked at the clouds, he was relieved that Kokoa was too busy to notice that they were over water for at least three hours now. They would be arriving in an hour and half. Raiden had told him that around fifty or so years ago, the travel took much longer.

Solomon sighed and went to sleep.

It was a really weird dream. He was in a shed. An old-fashioned carnival in some way was crudely made outside the shed. Raiden was in clothes that you would find in 17 century, he was singing gibberish on a tree stump, he was clearly drunk. Hikari was screaming rainbows and the 'world will end!' while riding on the merry-go-around.

Viper was a bear, he was chasing Owen and Lucy around the carnival, Cinder in a cowgirl outfit was chasing Viper, trying to stop him with a lasso. Akari and Hiroki were mimes. And Lord Hathaway was a cow, munching on the grass. Kokoa appeared next to Solomon and screamed in his ear.

"SOLOMON! WAKE UP!"

"Wha?" Solomon muttered and yawned. What a strange dream.

"We're here." Kokoa smiled.

"Oh," Solomon blinked and stretched his stiff neck. Kokoa stood up with her bag ready, she was waiting for Solomon to get his bag. They walked out of the plane and on the walkway. When they was finally into the airport. Kokoa became stiff as she recognized the language on the signs.

"Oh my…" Kokoa whispered before she turned to look at him with surprised eyes. "You didn't?"

As if planned the announcer came to life. It was in some foreign language that he didn't know but he had a feeling that it answered her question because her face had broken into a big grin.

"We're in Japan?!" She shrieked.


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Yes. I know I am late with the chapter update. I've been really busy lately. With the amount of homework my teachers is giving me. Aside that, my math teacher is absent for a surgery, so the sub. is replacing him for a while, but one problem is… Her teaching is so confusing…. So I have to ask again and again to clear what she is saying. -.- My Pre-AP classes is just insane right now with the quizzes and tests. **

**I won't be updating Lost in Time this weekend, crown will do that for me (Which I am grateful for that). AND this is not a regular chapter, it's a bonus chapter, just to keep you satisfied for a short while. **

**I'm seriously really am sorry that I wasn't able to update but High School is more important than internet, especially when your grades count for college… *sighs* I wish it was summer already. **

**-A hungry Noodles830**

* * *

**Chapter Name: BONUS CHAPTER**

**Midnight **

_Operation: -A Hungry Beast- has begun. _

It was nighttime. Everyone in beds sleeping deeply; few was snoring while the others was breathing lightly as they slept. The base was silent save for some raccoons scuffing through the trash bins nearby. The full moon was shining brightly through one of the open windows, the night sky was clear, stars was everywhere.

All was tranquil and quiet; all was sleeping…

_Creeeeeaaak _

…Except for one.

The dark figure stepped lightly on the ground as it opened the door with a creak noise. The hinges on the door was in need of oiling. The figure silently sneaked his way toward his destination, almost slipping on the way on a small puddle. One of the young kids living in the base had spilled a water bottle on the way to the warm, comfy, soft bed.

The figure continued his way. Stopping as the figure heard a loud snore from a room nearby, the buff boy inside was snoring loudly, his mouth wide open. The dark figure chuckled lightly and shook his head, the figure wondered how the boy's roommate was able to sleep through that, his snores could pierce any kind of ear plugs.

Feet tapped on the wooden floor silently as the figure moved again. Soon the figure had something large and heavy held carefully by a pair of hands. While one arm was around the large object the other reached into the mouth of the object. The figure then pulled out….

….A cookie.

Delicious snickerdoodle cookie.

Just the right size, the right amount of flour and with a dash of sugar. Ahh… The cookie tasted like heaven. Sweet glory heaven.

_Munch._

_Munch._

_Munch._

The figure beamed happily while eating the cookies. The mysterious figure was lucky that the cook had baked a fresh batch of cookies earlier that day.

The figure reached into the cookie jar once again for another cookie and put it where it belonged, the stomach. But sadly, everything good and sweet must come to end…

"Owen?" The lights in the kitchen was turned on, revealing a tired Cinder at the door frame, a hand on the light switch, and Owen with stuffed mouth, a cookie crumb fell from his mouth as he looked at the newcomer's arrive with wide eyes.

_Operation: -A Hungry Beast- Failed. _


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I got bad and good news…. Bad news is that I won't be able to update stories anymore. T.T This is the LAST chapter I will be able to post until who knows when. Updating this and doing my homework is really stressful…. Ugh. That reminds me I still have a test to study for… Agh! **

**The good news, anyone who wants this story, you can have it if you PM me. I'm not sure it that's good news but who cares? What is important is the chocolate! Did anyone have a good Halloween? I and my friend dressed up as Pac-Woman and Pinky the ghost. Even if I'm in High School, I still will trick and treat. Ahhh… Chocolate candy. :D **

**Fanfiction stories of the week. **

**-Popping Gum (Powerpuff Girls) **

**-Flying through Mud (How to Train Your Dragon) **

**-Southern Comfort (Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Chapter name: Bara To Toge **

**June 12 2057, 3:10 p.m. **

"How?!" Kokoa asked in surprise.

"Well it's a long story…" Solomon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "But I suppose you want to see your family first right? That is if you know where your family live. Right?"

Kokoa shrugged. "I do know where my home here is, but I'm not sure if they've moved."

"Oh…"

"I'm one hundred sure that Sofu's Laboratory is still there. We can visit there." She smiled. "Seriously! I can't believe you were able do this!"

"It was nothing…"

"ヘイ！上に移動！" A man shouted behind. Solomon and Kokoa quickly parted for the man taking his way to his destination. "子供当時..."

"Gee… He's so rude…" Kokoa muttered. "Well never mind that, we got to go to the lab. RIGHT NOW!" She struck a pose, and grabbed his hand roughly, and pulled him toward the pick-up area. After a few minutes of waiting, they were on a large bus.

"Okay we are here," Kokoa said, pointing at a place on a map that she had brought out of nowhere. "We need to be there." She then pointed to another place, roughly halfway across the map. "But the bus will only take us there." She pointed to an area near the destination. "So we'll walk there when we get off the bus." She finally deduced.

"It's written weird." Solomon said to himself while trying to figure what the Japanese language said on the map.

"No, you don't read that way." Kokoa said. "You're supposed to read this way. See?"

Solomon scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to figure the language. "I think you're holding it upside-down."

"No. I'm not! I think…" Kokoa mumbled. "It've been a while that's all."

They spend their time on the bus talking. It wasn't for another ten minutes that the bus stopped at their destination.

"The lab's around a mile from here." Said Kokoa.

The walk there would be much shorter had Kokoa not dragged Solomon into the front of a bookstore around a quarter of a mile later.

'バラととげ' The sign said, Solomon had to ask what it meant which she answered that it said 'Roses and thorn.' It was a bookstore slash a movie store as they both entered the doors.

"Little Red? Is that you?!" Kokoa turned around to see a shocked ginger haired man with a manager badge.

Kokoa recognized the man very quickly, she grinned. "Kai!" She tackled him, engulfing him into a bear hug which the dumbfounded man clumsy returned.

"What? How? Wait… Who's that?!" The man glared at Solomon. The man was clearly in his early twenties.

"Oh would you just relax for one day?" Kokoa sighed. "You know, if it wasn't for him, I won't be here, hugging you."

"Imouto… The man rolled his dark brown eyes. "It would be less awkward if you introduced me to your boyfriend here."

"Why does everyone thinks we're a couple?" Kokoa groaned. "Kai this is Blackwell Solomon, Solomon this is my idiotic older brother, Kai."

"Hey!" Kai mock pouted. "You're a meanie!"

"You're just jealous." Kokoa stuck her tongue out. Kai copied her.

"So," Kai rubbed his hands together. "Shall we get going?" After looking at Kokoa and Solomon's puzzled expressions. "Come 'on imouto, you already forgot your family? OW!" Kai yelped when Kokoa punched him.

"Of course not! I wouldn't forget them! Why would I?"

"Gee no need to be so rough. Let me get your bags imouto…" Kai said as he picked Kokoa's bags. "My hovercar's this way." He nodded to the near-vacant parking lot.

"But aren't you working?" Solomon asked.

Kai grinned. "I'm the founder of the shop, basically I can do whatever I want. And this is my imouto, I'll happily take a day off for her."

"Can you do that?"

"Not sure, I haven't done it before but we'll see what happen yes?"

They put their bags in the trunk and entered the car. Kokoa took the shotgun, and Solomon sat in the back. Kai pressed some button while driving.

"Call Emiko please." Kai told

"Calling Miss Emiko. Calling…"

"Hello?"

"Hey Emiko," Kai said.

"Kai-san? What's wrong?" A sweet sounding voice said. "I thought you were supposed to be working?

"Nevermind that. Could you get Izumi to my parent's home?"

"Hai. But might I ask why?" The female voice said.

"It's a surprise~" Kai sang.

"Kai-san, this won't be like the last time? With the pigs?" The person sounded amused.

"Just go and see!" He said before hanging up.

"Mom is at a meeting right now and dad won't be back 'till five." He said as if the conservation earlier hadn't happened at all.

"Should I ask about the pigs?" Kokoa chuckled.

"Nope~"

They soon came up to a gorgeous white house, the grass was beautifully and freshly cut. You could see two tiny figures on the porch. What felt like eternity the hovercar was finally parked. Kokoa slowly stepped out of the transport. It was like those cliché movies that Akira and Lucy had forced him to watch.

"Omgish! KOKOA-CHAN!" A pretty blonde yelled before hugging Kokoa tightly.

"Emiko!" Kokoa said as she hugged the blonde back with a smile. "Izumi!" The black haired girl grinned before hugging.

"If I find that you've been hurting my sister in any way. I will hunt you down to the ends of Earth. You hear me?" Kai hissed into his ears when Kokoa wasn't looking. Solomon gulped. If this was the brother, then he shuddered to imagine what the father would be like.

His worries were put away when Kokoa pulled his arm to introduce him to her family.

* * *

**June 12 2057, 5:09 p.m.**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock. _

The ancient grandfather clock stood just next to the grand craved wood doors. Suddenly the doors opened with a bang, one of the door had hit the grandfather clock, making the glass crack. The person who had just entered, paid no mind to the clock and kept his fast pace.

The figure's feet nearby danced on the slippery floor below as it moved toward the long table that was presented in the near empty room. Soon enough the figure approached his king.

"The Blackwell boy is getting closer to the Kitzawa girl." The figure, a servant, said rather quickly and smoothly.

The person facing him sighed in dismay. His carefully made plan would fall all apart if one was misplaced.

"We must begin our plan, otherwise that hybrid will soon figure it out."

"Yes Master Kovu." The servant nodded and left the stuffy room.

The black haired man smirked. After nearly twenty-five years, he had successful escaped from that demon, his uncle Temhota wasn't as lucky, and planned his revenge down to the last detail. Yes. Look like he was finally getting his revenge after all. He chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Remember. PM me if you want this story.**

**Translation: **

**ヘイ！上に移動！****-Hey! Move up!**

**子供当時****... –Children these days…**

**Imouto- Little sister**


End file.
